The New Fusion
by faithfulkitty
Summary: VG Slash. YOU DO RELIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID? Yeah... sorry if it was a bit shocking, but I knew from experience you wouldn't try anything you didn't like.


Title: A New Fusion

Author: Faithful Kitty

Disclaimer: Although I don't own DBZ I now have kidnapped Vegeta and therefore own him and will be putting him through all sorts of wonderful fan fic hell. Beware Vegeta! Bwahaha! kisses!

Warning: This is a slash fan fic. This means Vegeta and Goku get it on, so if you don't like that, please leave without leaving a flame. Thank you.

* * *

"AAAGH!" Hair blazed into gold, his energy flared around him like hungry flames. He stared at his adversary. "So this is it." 

The other man stared at him, hair and energy already shining. "So it is."

Without warning he attacked, dissapearing only to appear with his fist flying right at the other saiyan's face. The prince blocked it, throwing a retaliation of his own. Around and around the gravity room they sparred, dodging, blocking, landing blows, yet neither tired, neither of them gave up or backed off.

"You've been working out harder than usual, Vegeta," he breathed. grabbing the saiyan in a head lock.

"You'll find it was more than that, Kakarot," he grunted, shooting a wave of energy and dislodging him.

On and on they continued, until both were gasping for breath. Muscles strained and limbs shook. Finally they broke away from each other, catching their breath.

"This... is... impossible... Vegeta..." Goku gasped, "there's no way we can ever determine who's stronger because there is none. We're dead even..."

"So.. you... think... Kakarot... but, I've... still got a lot... of fight... left in me. Come on!" Vegeta lifted his fists, summoning his energy.

Goku looked at him smiling. "Bring it on." He imitated the other Saiyan.

With a cry Vegeta attacked. He flew at Goku, his punches near misses, yet Goku landing none of his own. They flew around the room, sending energy blasts. They continued to fight, endlessly attempting to hit each other. Finally the last blow took place, Vegeta landing one to Goku's stomach just as the other saiyan landed one on his face.

They flew apart, both hitting the sides of the room and sliding to the floor, gasping.

"Vegeta... it's... hopeles..." Goku gasped.

"No! I won't... give up!" Vegeta answered, attempting to stand up, "I can still... there's still... I can't..." He fell back to the ground, his body shaking.

Goku copied him, attempting to rise to his feet, however his try was just as effective as Vegeta's, firmly falling to the floor and allowing his body to rest.

"Wow... we haven't gone that long... since the fight against Buu..." Goku gasped.

"I'd say we've gone longer this time compared far none to that time. We're both at least three time stronger..." Vegeta answered.

Goku looked over as the gasping prince who was now sitting against the wall, his head laid back and his eyes closed. He moved to sit next to him

"You've gotten so strong. It's amazing..." Goku said, turnging to look at his friend. Vegeta's eyes shifted to look at him.

"It wasn't without work, Kakarot. And besides, it still cannot compare to your wretched raw talent, so spare me the approval." However, Goku spotted a miniscule smile on his face, despite the harsh words.

They sat in silence, both catching their breath.

"Think you're ready to go again?" Goku said eagerly.

"Ready when you are, Kakarot," the prince answered, getting to his feet.

As one they powered up, their saiyan energy blazing.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku suddenly said, his face becoming thoughtful, "do you ever think about our fusions?"

Vegeta's face perked with confusion at this random topic. "What?"

"Seriously, do you ever think about those time when we were fused? Can you ever remember what happened during those times?" Goku continued innocently.

"Vaguely," Vegeta answered, not liking the topic.

"Do you ever think of what it feels like afterwards?"

Vegeta's face became apprehensive.

"What are you playing at, Kakarot?" he demanded.

"Come on, just answer me. Do you ever feel incomplete, as if a part of your own personality were missing?" the saiyan said.

Vegeta stared at him.

"Come on, Vegeta, do you?"

"Yes, if you must know. But I thought it only natural, even if it was unpleasant."

"Unpleasant? Don't you think that's a bit of an understatement?" Goku commented, a smile beginning to appear on his face. "I know that at least in my case it had been nearly unbearable."

Vegeta glared at him. "Yes, I know exactly what you're talking about, Kakarot, but just what are you aiming at?"

"Well I had been thinking about it for years afterwards, trying to think of what had caused it and just how to fix it."

"And just what was you're conclusion to this great scientific question?" Vegeta said angrily.

"Oh, it wasn't a conclusion, but there was something I thought might fix it." Goki answered.

"Kakarot wha-" he was cut off, Goku dissapearing and reappearing right in front of him, his lips connecting with the Prince's.

Eyes wide open with shock, Vegeta was completely still. Goku's lips brushed his over and over, tasting him as he stood rooted to the spot. Vegeta wasn't even able to react or even pull away, his mind numb.

Finally Goku moved away from him, watching him with a small smile on his face. Somehow Vegeta found his voice.

"K-KAKAROT!"

Goku's smile brightened.

"Hey, it worked for me. What about you?" he trilled innocently.

"YOU-YOU... YOU DO RELIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku's arm went behind his head, his face bashful, yet still smiling brightly.

"Yeah... sorry if it was a bit shocking, Vegeta, but I knew from experience you wouldn't try anything you did like until you knew that the end result was actually a good one," he gave a nervous laugh.

"Didn't like... what end result were you aiming for, Kakarot! What end result could actually be good from that!" Vegeta was nearly freaking out now.

Goku looked at him smiling knowingly. "Wait. Stop and think Vegeta. How do you feel?"

Vegeta was caught off guard by the question. He hadn't been thinking really, but who could have been during something like that? Now that he stopped to think... he had felt... like they had fused again. Like that missing part of him had returned. Yet as the feelig of Goku's lips wore off, so did that of completion. It began to be missing again.

"K-Kakarot..." he said, shaking. "This... this can't be right!"

The younger saiyan's smiling face was his answer.

"Vegeta it's not that bad," Goku reassured him. He took a step towards him. Vegeta took half a step away.

"We...we can't!" he exclaimed.

Goku's smile never faultered. With a flash he was in front of Vegeta, his hand gently cupping the back of his head. His face a mere millimeter away, he murmered, "How can it be so bad if it completes us? We're missing the piece for a reason..."

His face came closer. Vegeta could feel the static of Goku's energy radiating from him and as Goku's lips touched his once more, he could no longer deny the feeling anymore.

At first Goku was tender, asking permission, not forcing him at all. When Vegeta finally gave the smallest reation, his lips pressing ever so slightly into Goku's, the younger saiyan deepened the kiss, breathing deep the Prince's scent. Vegeta for once gave in, letting himself be kissed until comprehensive thought was impossible. Goku's tongue brushed his bottom lip, requesting enterance and Vegeta willingly granted it.

Goku ravaged Vegeta's mouth, tasting and exploring until breathing had become a distant unneeded memory. They began competeing for control, their tongues wrestling in each other's mouths, their lips pressing closer than they thought it possible to be, their teeth nipping and biting at each other.

Forciably, Goku shoved Vegeta to the ground and lay on top of him to pin him down. Still their mouths clung to each other as hands began to explore. Vegeta would not submit, however, and as Goku's hands ran distractedly down his sides he flipped them over, pinning down Goku now.

He grabbed the younger saiyan's arms and held them above their heads, grinding their bodies together, attempting the closeness they had experienced only through fusion.

Again Goku fought for controll, shoving against Vegeta's hold on him, but Vegeta shoved him down with his body, keeping him in his place. Still Goku fought for the freedom of his hands. Vegeta finally let go of one, only to slam his fist into Goku's face.

"This one you won't win, Kakarot," he muttered against Goku's neck as he attacked there next with his mouth, sucking and nipping his way down the rippling muscles.

"Ve...get..a..uh..." Goku only murmured, his strugglings subsiding as the Prince worked his way down his neck, reaching his chest, his hands now taking their turn in roaming. Slowly they reached into the tattered shirt, touching the sensitive throbbing muscles. Goku's breath came sharp and ragged, shivering under those strong hands.

As they touched, their mouths coming back together again, their energy rose as if they had been fused. Blinding light arose about them. The walls of the gravity room began to shake, it's only two occupants ignorant to the change and still their energy rose, their bodies clutching together, acheiving such a closeness to fusion, they could no longer tell whose limbs belonged to whom.

And still their energy rose.

"Vegeta..." Goku murmured, his hands clutching the other saiyan's firm rear. "Please... now..."

Nodding ever slightly, Vegeta clutched Goku's arm and roughly he flipped him onto his stomach. Straddling the saiyan's legs, his arms moved towards their goal of Goku's restraining trousers...

Yet in that moment their energy reached such a hieght that the room had finaly come to it's limit. The walls around them exploded, light flashed into the open day and the two were blown away from each other. They landed on other sides of the yard of Capsule Corp.

"VEGETA!"

The two stunned warriors looked up in surprise at the woman running towards them.

"B-Bulma...?" Vegeta coughed, the dust settling on his face.

"Vegeta are you alright?" she cried, lifting him partially from the rubble.

"Of course," he said roughly, struggling to stand up. He succeeded on his own; he was fine. "Where is Kakarot?"

"Goku?" Bulma asked. She looked around and spotted the other saiyan laying in the dust a few feet away. She ran to him. "Goku, are you alright?" He had a dazed look on his face, not quite a smile, yet certainly a trace of one.

"Wow!" he said cheerfully, "What an explosion! That was unexpected!"

Seeing that both the men were perfectly fine, Bulma's face hardened.

"YOU TWO!" she yelled, "Can't you two train like civilized people? Look! You've destroyed nearly half the house! What were you doing! What happened to generate that much power!"

Goku met Vegeta's eye. A barely decernable smile appeared on the prince's face.

"Fusion."

* * *

Well that was fun... Tell me what you think! Unless of course you don't like slash. Then you shouldn't have been here. In which case it is you're own fault for reading such a wonderfully demented story and should complain and flame noone but you're self. In other words: IF YOU DON'T LIKE M/M PAIRING DON'T BOTHER TELLING ME ABOUT IT AND DON"T READ THIS STORY! Thank you! 

Okay, as for you others... hope you liked it. This was inspired by a DBZ AMV on Youtube. Good stuff man. Vegeta and Goku forever! kisses!

Please Review!

FK


End file.
